User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:25, November 10, 2009 Hi! Thanks so much for joining. This Wiki hasn't been active for like...4 months. So yeah, thanks Leaf!! Sparrowsong 01:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was so sad when it ended. Have you read any of my stories? I read yours, it's awesome. Sparrowsong 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it is so random and weird and crazy...XD. My favorite is Whispers in the Dark. Have you read that? Sparrowsong 03:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one with Thalia holding Taylor? No, it's actually made off another picture. Glad you like it, though :). And just wondering, do you know TV Tropes? Sparrowsong 03:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Just curious (I know this is sort of a weird question), does she look like her half-sister (Thalia)? Sparrowsong 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright. And in WitD, who do you think is the mysterious stranger at the door? Sparrowsong 03:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty good guess ;). Sparrowsong 16:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) '*Grins* Maybe. Sparrowsong 18:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What's your favorite PJO couple? Sparrowsong 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey, Leafy! Wazzup? I'm glad I joined... I love PJO! Do you? (Well, DUH that was a really stupid question) Anyway, I like your stories!! Maybe we should get more people on here... yes, that would be good. Three people aren't enough! 4 the 4est! 17:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I try hard... :) And you must, too! It's really hard to remember all the creatures... I don't know how the Greeks remembered them all! LOL 4 the 4est! 17:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! My little bro just studied the Greek gods and the information was ALL wrong! Like, some of it was, but it wasn't even close to what I know. it's crazy! :o 4 the 4est! 19:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I find other languages annoying (sorry, world) thanks to my spanish teacher in elementary school. So I respect you because #You know another language, unlike me #You lived through learning it! LOL Yeah, that was strange. But, let's face it, I am a strange girl. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Is this a good user? Yes So-So No Re: Hi There should be a button that says "upload picture" or "add image" or something like that. Also, please sign with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sparrowsong 01:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem I think I fixed it now. BTW, I was looking at your user page, and we have exactly the same taste in music. Like, seriously - EXACTLY. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What's your #1 favorite? Sparrowsong 18:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Same here! What are your fave Evanescence albums and songs? My fave album is Fallen. My fave songs are Snow White Queen and Bring Me To Life. Sparrowsong 18:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Those are cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark Have you read the latest chapter? It's pretty exciting... Sparrowsong 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Sparrowsong 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The new chapters of DMLH is nice, too. And have you seen the new ways to annoy Hermes? Oh, thanks. I like them too. Sparrowsong 20:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Story That sounds like fun, Leafy! I've never co-written a story before, I'm kind of a "solo writer". But it sounds like fun. How about, just for a twist, unclaimed cat demigods who meet the Clans on some sort of journey? 4 the 4est! 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted You got a story on Highest Voted. Sparrowsong 23:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 00:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book Pretty soon. Maybe even today, actually. I just haven't had a lot of interest in it lately. Sparrowsong 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can you guess what's different about Amelia? Have you read Maximum Ride by James Patterson? Sparrowsong 20:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Forestpaw and I have read it. It's a cool book about these mutant kids. Well, what Amelia is sorta has something to do with that. Sparrowsong 21:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) TANKS! Thanks about the comment on my talk page! I forget his name too, don't worry. I searched up 'Nerd Avatar' on google and found it. I INSTANTLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! :D Oh Forgotten? Isn't that the one with Katie? I've been trying to get some time to read it. I'll read it now.Ash 03:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've read the first chapter. It's good.--Ash 04:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome 8D--Ash 04:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mordred's Lullaby OMGOMGOMG you like that song too?! I soo love it!!!!!!!! LOL. Sparrowsong 18:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of April's perfect theme song. You know, April Wilson? From Nine Months? Well, what do you think of Papa Don't Preach by Madonna for her? Sparrowsong 19:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, I'd swear it was her singing it to Barry. And I guess Artemis, too, but mostly Barry. When I first heard it on Glee, I was like "ZOMG! That just screams 'April's song!'" Sparrowsong 19:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Annabeth and Katie Maybe Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry? That's all I can think of right now. Sparrowsong 01:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I just thought I'd let you know: Athena actually has black hair. However, it is possible for two dark-haired parents to have a blonde-haired child as long as they both carry the recessive blonde gene. LOL, I'm a total biology freak. Sparrowsong 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eww, it would be so disgusting if they were a couple (I don't mind slash, but well...they're sisters). Do you think I should write a story about the time Travis poured soup down Keira's pants? Sparrowsong 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ur Name. Thanks. You really like it?Ash 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ava is a cool name. I've been teased about my name since K.Ash 20:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for the sympathy. Ash 20:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aphrodares I agree with you on Aphrodares - that couple sucks! *Hugs Hephaestus* Sparrowsong 05:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) MMK Have you read My Mother's Killer? Sparrowsong 20:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Alice Read the latest chapter? Sparrowsong 19:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...did you take the new polls? Sparrowsong 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I read it. It's pretty good so far, though I do feel bad for Leaf. Sparrowsong 23:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart A Change of Heart was awesome! ZephyrX9 05:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Stories In fact, all you're comedical stories (Randomness, Luke and The Evil Tators, etc.) are funny!ZephyrX9 23:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC)ZephyrX9 Nine Months I finally put a new chapter up. Sparrowsong 00:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Pretty soon, April just might be getting enga--oops, did I say that? *hint hint* LOL, I'm obsessed with romance as well. Nicpril is soo adorable. Sparrowsong 00:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I am the biggest fangirl on the planet XD. Sparrowsong 00:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Luke is my dream guy. If he was real, I'd so steal him from Thalia. Hey, that wouldn't be a bad fanfic idea...maybe a crackfic or something...hmm... Sparrowsong 00:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Thalia would electrocute me, though. ROFL. Sparrowsong 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you think Luke would say to me? Sparrowsong 01:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ROFL!! Have you seen the newest chapter of Nine Months yet, BTW? Oh, looks like I have to go, I'll reply to you when I get back. Sparrowsong 02:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sparrowsong 02:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quiz Good. And thanks for taking it. I thought no one would take othe than me. ZephyrX9 01:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Story Stop Sure...maybe once there's a few more articles...thanks for the idea, Ava. Sparrowsong 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stories I love Thank you soo much for putting WitD and Nine Months on your favorite stories!! *Hugs* Sparrowsong 05:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Pure Evil Your user page said that Pure Evil was Luke's theme song, so I looked it up on YouTube. I'm listening to it right now. It's A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Sparrowsong 05:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's way kickass! This other song, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-tX3jgkTIw, also reminds me of him. Do you agree? Sparrowsong 06:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of Luke and his family: I'm not sure yet what should happen in Echoes in the Night (the WitD sequel). It would be about Nikki and Taylor when they're older, like maybe 10 and 15, and Kronos comes back. Do you have any suggestions? Sparrowsong 06:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I really like that idea! Thanks! I'm just starting the page right now. I'll probably be...20 minutes or something, LOL. Sparrowsong 06:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Love has Consequences Did you read the newest chapter? Draco summons Sir- wait. Did I say too much? ZephyrX9 17:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. That's a hint! WitD Drinking Game Thanks for mentioning it, LOL. Sparrowsong 02:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava!Hey. I haven't spoken to you in a while. Hi! I think the picture you did of Eliza is good! I like it. TATN / Thalia! 06:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Thanks for adding my story. You like it? Thanks! :) I'm such a weirdo. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Oh my gods, you troll CP, too? No way, that's awesome! I'm on there as Bellagoth95. You? Sparrowsong 02:55, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What's the funniest thing you've said while trolling? Sparrowsong 03:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ooh, ooh, I have a great idea! Let's troll CP together! Meet me on the server called Half Pipe, at the Iceberg. I'm Bellagoth95, a yellow penguin in a puffle hat. I'm a non-member. P.P.S. I'll say "Purple monkeys are cool" so you're sure it's me. Do you wanna meet me on CP? Sparrowsong 03:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) CP Somebody finally reported my CP trolling last night. I got banned for 72 hours. Now I've only got 56 more to go! :D Sparrowsong 22:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you ever been blocked and/or reported? What for? You can swear as long as you put spaces between the letters, or do things like using ! as an "i." Sparrowsong 22:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Have fun trolling, I'd join you if I could XD. Sparrowsong 23:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I hate when that happens. Before I started trolling, I'd tried CP before, and nobody would talk to you unless you were a member. Sparrowsong 23:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Darkness Rising Zephyr asked me to tell you he updated Darkness Rising. Sparrowsong 18:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Kate Song Her quiz is up. Sparrowsong 01:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You did pretty good in my opinion, do you like the quiz? I'll definitely take yours. Sparrowsong 01:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm gonna take yours. Sparrowsong 02:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You look pretty too. Just as creepy. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Two things! First thing: You are really pretty. You're hair is so pretty! And your eyes are an awesome blue shade! Second thing: Taken all the polls for Looking For Angels yet? TATN / Thalia! 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. There are more polls now. TATN / Thalia! 02:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the results... Do you have any suggestions for who Natalia should go with? TATN / Thalia! 02:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) XD So no matter what you want her shipped with one of her cousins? Ooops, did I say that? TATN / Thalia! 02:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Figured out her dad yet? TATN / Thalia! 03:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) When did you figure it out, minutes ago or a while ago? TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Which part gave it away? The liking the sky and hating swimming? TATN / Thalia! 03:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm going to now. Is there any volume for it? TATN / Thalia! 03:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching it now then updating LFA. I'm addicted XD Are you working on Wish? TATN / Thalia! 03:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. I watched it. I couldn't hear it because we're watching the Closing Ceremonies. TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That's nice to be defending a country you're not even from XD I love it here. What's America like? TATN / Thalia! 03:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, that would be awesome. It would be creepy and awesome. Natalia gets claimed in this chapter. TATN / Thalia! 03:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What's an uprising? I suck with words DX TATN / Thalia! 03:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Please tell me it's not on the Camp's side. TATN / Thalia! 03:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) BRING HER BACK OR I EAT YOUR BRAINS OUT. I AM NOT KIDDING. TATN / Thalia! 03:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If only you could see my face. I swear you would lol. I might take a picture of it and send it to you. I can't wait for your WB to wear off. Ever going to finish that Nicalia story? Milosc? TATN / Thalia! 03:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ':c That sucks. Big time. Maybe, Little Bit Of Everything? TATN / Thalia! 03:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The worst feeling for me is when you don't feel like working on something and no one's online to chat with. I love everyone here, in a friend way. TATN / Thalia! 03:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I am too. What time is it where you live? Right now? Here it's 8:00. TATN / Thalia! 04:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You're two hours ahead of me, so when I'm on, you're already at school. XD It's Sunday and my dad will probably yell at me later tonight for being on so late. TATN / Thalia! 04:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply. I was moving back to my room and I had a few technical difficulties. News I totally can't wait for your new fanfics. Sparrowsong 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What are you gonna call them? Sparrowsong 00:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) W00T! Sparrowsong 02:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, what are you changing it to? And did you see that asshole who flamed my blog post called "Is PJO real?" Sparrowsong 02:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! May I? May I adopt From the Heart? Please please please???? TATN / Thalia! 21:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thanks so much! Could you remove the delete tag for me? TATN / Thalia! 21:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for adopting SAI! Take care of it for me, kay? ZephyrX9 23:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I love your newest avatar! And GUESS WHAT? I'm getting grey contacts!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! At first I thought my parents would be mad. They're always saying what, "beautiful brown eyes I have," blah blah blah. But all they said was, "Why?" and I said, "Because I want to! duh." Now I will really look like a child of Athena!!!!! SallyPerson 23:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) New chapter of Moonlight What do you think, Ava? What should Elle's baby look like? Oh, and should the father be Travis or Connor? She's not sure because she slept with Travis one night and Connor the next XD. Man, I seriously make Elle sound like a slut. Sparrowsong 02:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice. One thing, though - Travis has his dad's hair (sandy blonde), and Connor has his mom's hair (dark brown). But both of them have ice-blue eyes. Soo, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes? Gods, Connor will be soo pissed. That was my idea, too, BTW - they're both there when the baby is born, and they immediately know whose it is from the hair color. Sparrowsong 02:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of writing that from Connor's POV, actually. And he'll be so upset that it isn't his. Sparrowsong 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm writing the scene where Elle tells them that she's knocked up and none of them know who the father is. What did you think of the Travis/Percy? Sparrowsong 02:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Do you have name suggestions? The last name's Becker, and I'm thinking I'll do a boy. But then again, girls are way easier to name, LOL. Sparrowsong 02:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Jack Becker? Eh, that's not too bad. I think I'll call it that if it's a boy, and Jenna if it's a girl. Do you like Jenna Becker? And what about a middle name...? Sparrowsong 02:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I used to have a friend named Caleb. Instead of Lija, how about...Jenna Alison Becker? Sparrowsong 02:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, same. I also tend to name antagonists after people I dislike or criminals (Phillip Wright = Phillip Garrido, Dara Sadowski = Dara Marie Llorens). Sparrowsong 03:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Little Girl Just curious, do you have any interest in Little Girl? It's just been abandoned. Sparrowsong 02:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. How long do you plan to make it? Sparrowsong 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dream Once Cool! Thanks for telling me, Leafy! XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 02:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Baby On Board I've had WB on that for a loooong time. I dunno, maybe in a month *shrugs*. Or it could be tomorrow. Sparrowsong 18:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, You Okay? Hey Ava. I haven't heard much from you on the wiki lately. Are you okay? TATN / Thalia! 21:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S I own From The Heart now, don't I? Hey, where's the admin poll? Can I vote? You would so totally be an AWESOME admin!!SallyPerson 23:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that happens to me a lot. Note why a lot of my replies are really late and stuff. XD When I came to your talk page just now, I read (accidentally mixing two titles together) 'Hey baby you okay?'. I LOL'd for some time. TATN / Thalia! 18:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks. My internet was horrible, really slow a lot yesterday. Then again, I was on facebook chatting with two friends and on here, talking to Sparrow and editing. Hey do you know where Sparrow is or anything, she's been acting really strange. TATN / Thalia! 20:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. She was online early this morning, before I was awake. And yesterday she was only online at like, 10 o'clock my time for three minutes. Weird, eh? TATN / Thalia! 20:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) But wouldn't she tell us if she were grounded? Eh, maybe she's afraid we're mad at her for banning Cjspalding. TATN / Thalia! 20:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I was too. If she's online at any point I'm gonna ask her about it. He told me he was over facebook. It was sort of shocking and really woke me up XD TATN / Thalia! 20:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) When I know, I'll be sure to tell you. I'm curious too, but we have to remember that curiosity killed the cat (cancer killed my cat :c) TATN / Thalia! 20:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Same. Okay, talk to you later, Ava! TATN / Thalia! 21:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Are you updating anything right now? TATN / Thalia! 21:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I can't wait. Have you read my latest/newest fic Looking Out The Back Door? Personally, I like it. TATN / Thalia! 21:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 8D Thanks. I'm doing chapter three now. Also, will you please leave a message (preferably CC) on the talk page? TATN / Thalia! 21:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sparrow and I finally decided that Cjspalding was a predator. Note why she's drastically changed her profile. I told you I'd tell you. TATN / Thalia! 06:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Just delete any thing you wouldn't want your creepy next door neighbour to read. I didn't do anything to mine because I'm tough. I need to go for a while now, bye Ava! TATN / Thalia! 20:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava! I know ow you can put links to FtP on your profile! Go to google and create an account. Go and find google documents (click the more button at the top of your screen) and copypaste it onto a document. Click share but make it so no one can edit and there you go! It worked for me, it'll work for you! TATN / Thalia! 21:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. Sorry if I replied late, I was doin some stuff XD Did you see HEOHIF got deleted? Yeah, I might remake it to fit my original idea. It sucks though :c TATN / Thalia! 21:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) When Sparrow announced no more rapefics, I nearly cried because I love HEOHIF soo much. Then I made that 'Say goodbye to HEOHIF' blog post. TATN / Thalia! 21:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Aw, s'okay. I was too. I was like, 'if you listen closely you can hear my heart breaking'. I nearly cried when I put the delete tag on HEOHIF. I'm remaking it now. TATN / Thalia! 21:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW I'm remaking the HEOHIF series. But then again, it was in an attempt to make this site more family-friendly, right? Right? TATN / Thalia! 21:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I am too. But I'm very forgiving and stuff. Like, most of the kids in my class used to bully me and even though I'm still really outcasted, I'm friends with a lot of them. Time heals a lot of wounds, just give it all time. The reason I'm mad at her is because when I read the 'no rapefics' I went to go save PFT. It was already deleted. TATN / Thalia! 21:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I just politely asked her to send me a copy of PFT through email. I'm gonna go check that. By the way, do I get full custody over Holly and Lily? I adopted Memories. TATN / Thalia! 21:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I was just wondering since the adoption form said nothing of it. Hey I'm renaming Vianna. Any name ideas for her? Or should I keep her name? TATN / Thalia! 22:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Her name is now Andrea Vianna Jackson! It's good, no? TATN / Thalia! 22:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I was going to do a story, a dead end story as I call them (no sequel unless I feel compelled) about a woman who's pregnant with a child of Hades. It takes place in 2010. TATN / Thalia! 22:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! Did she delete her own profile? Or someone else's? That is really really mean! TATN / Thalia! 22:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) My gods! That is terrible! Who's profile? TATN / Thalia! 22:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Omigods! Thank you! Bluestar is one of my good/new friends here. TATN / Thalia! 22:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I say both Kate and Zephyr. TATN / Thalia! 22:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I say you should give her another chance. But if it happens again, banned for a little while. No not too too harsh, just laying down rules, TATN / Thalia! 22:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at it when I saw new messages. TATN / Thalia! 02:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You know, we should start a riot where we don't come back until PG-13 is allowed. TATN / Thalia! 02:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S Read/like Wicked Lovely? K, Bye! If you leave, I leave. TATN / Thalia! 02:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Just heard about Zephyr, eh? Yeah, I woke up and saw that. Sucks man... TATN / Thalia! 20:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh that is not a good day. Sorry, about it... TATN / Thalia! 20:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Why did he leave? Oh my gods he was so nice and I loved his stories!!!*tears* WHY?SallyPerson 20:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I really dunno. She still won't talk to me... I'm getting a little pissed. TATN / Thalia! 20:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I remember when I was little I would never click a link because I thought it led to something boring. I can't wait to see it! TATN / Thalia! 21:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Any time, Ava! TATN / Thalia! 21:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am too. It sounds like it'll be great! After I finish the new chapter of Looking Out The Back Door, I'm gonna make a new story >;3 TATN / Thalia! 21:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) And I'm telling no one about it at all! Ever. I can't wait! TATN / Thalia! 21:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I might tell you my idea though... |:3 TATN / Thalia! 21:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ':3 Yeah I even have like two already but who cares? TATN / Thalia! 21:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) We should do that soon. Sorry I was replying to Sparrow. TATN / Thalia! 21:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) '*Nods* Good. Talk to me after your done. TATN / Thalia! 00:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry, I gotta go eat dinner. I'll be back soonish. TTYS! TATN / Thalia! 00:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm back, Ava! Sorry about being so damn slow. My parents yelled at me for a little while :c TATN / Thalia! 00:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it looks really nice and clean. But I'd tell Sparrow when she's on and then she can check it out. Your userpage is squeaky clean, it's good. TATN / Thalia! 00:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Are you working on anything? TATN / Thalia! 00:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I can't wait to see her image. She sounds pretty. I'm working on Beneath The Threads Of Life, a new fanfic about Muse. Yeah, her name is Muse. She was my third OC ever. TATN / Thalia! 00:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty much a copy of the original fanfic, but all the Transformers stuff is edited to be PJO... Any idea who her love interest should be? It has to be canon... TATN / Thalia! 00:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Her original love interest was a sort of dark character who was shy and kept to himself. Hope that helps any desicions... LOL! Yeah I can't really either. In her original fiction, she has like 6-7 kids. I'm lowering that to like, three or four. TATN / Thalia! 01:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Funnier thing is that I remember all of the kids' names... D: I am such a nerd... TATN / Thalia! 01:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I read everything! But that is fun... I might read my French-English dictionary for the lulz. But I dunno... TATN / Thalia! 01:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Next to my teacher, I've got the best vocabulary in my class. And while he's talking and using big words, I understand every word. All the kids in my class, however... look at me or him for the meaning. TATN / Thalia! 01:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'll pop some big word like 'cadaverous' or 'macabre' or something and they'll be like 'wat?' It's pretty funny. DX That sucks but OK. TATN / Thalia! 01:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. I used to get really really bad grades because I never did my homework. Now I do, because I want to win this years grade 7 grad award for Most Improved student. That'd be reeeeeeeeeeally nice. TATN / Thalia! 01:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL! At my school, we have this huge year end ceremony and all the girls get all prettied up and wear dresses and heels and all the guys dress up a bit. It's my turn to be a girl this year and wear a dress and be all prettied up. I can't wait. What grade are you in, Ava? TATN / Thalia! 01:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Right because in Missouri they have a different school system. I think the lower mainland is the only place that has kindergarten at age 5 and no junior high or middle school. But I dunno. TATN / Thalia! 01:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've never skipped a grade. If I had, I'd be in grade 8 right now. Maybe if I was lucky, grade 9. I wish! Here, when you're twelve, you're supposed to be in grade 7. *Shrug* Things are different. TATN / Thalia! 01:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You don't have a passport yet? You're coming next summer, right? I can't wait either! TATN / Thalia! 01:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry I had to take my puppy for a walk. XD Nice! I was born annoying too, don't worry. In the town where I live, we're not famous for anything at all. But we do have fun events like in June-early September we have this big fair and shops sell their things and it's really fun. And in May we have May-Days. We pretty much get this whole gathering of a carnival in our best/only park and it's also really fun. I love it where I live. It's really scenic. TATN / Thalia! 02:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Here we have a lot of trees. At our park, we also have this huge cenotaph and each year we hold this huge rememberence day ceremony. I like it a little. And we have the prettiest trees there. All though the high school (which is rigth beside the park) kinda ruins it. When you come, I'm taking you there. TATN / Thalia! 02:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll really like it here. But you'll think I'm weird :c TATN / Thalia! 02:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) KEWL! I need to try that sometime. Lemonade and fresh cherries taste better! I have a cherry treee! TATN / Thalia! 02:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ava. I just thought I'd let you know that if you commit suicide I'll cry very very hard and miss you with my heart. So don't do it. TATN / Thalia! 02:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You make a very good point. I can hear when people die now too. I realized what that buzzing was. TATN / Thalia! 02:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What does it sound like for you? Is it high pitched? Mine is really high pitched and annoying. But something clicks in my brain that it's someone dying. Wow I am one messed up kid. TATN / Thalia! 02:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Same. I swear there is some way we're related. LOL! If I were a demigod, whose child would I be? Hermes, Apollo, Morpheus, or Hades? TATN / Thalia! 02:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'd be a Hades kid? Awesome! *Links arms with you* Now we're sisters for real! TATN / Thalia! 02:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I totally hate bad days. And I get really moody a lot so I tend to have good days and a few bad. I had a pretty good day because my mum bought that dress for me. I might just post a picture of that dress. Should I? TATN / Thalia! 02:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) For me, when I have a bad day, I think of nice things and come to the wiki. I feel so loved here. TATN / Thalia! 02:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That really sucks. I like, never cry any more. I don't know why. I haven't cried in a very long time. TATN / Thalia! 02:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I go to the bathroom if I have to cry. At school that is. At home, I'm usually alone in my room so I just weep. TATN / Thalia! 02:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) When people ask me what's wrong and I'm crying, they act really nice and I believe them... Ugh, I live my life so much here. TATN / Thalia! 03:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) They used to do that to me. Until I started to brush my hair in the mornings and try a bit with my appearance. I'm torn between sides DX I hear highschool is better. TATN / Thalia! 03:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that used to be me. I know the future will be brighter for me, just a little. Ouch... That sounds like it hurt. TATN / Thalia! 03:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) At lunch I was doing office monitor.... *Shrug* I dunno. It's better to get it out than to keep it inside forever. You may want to contact KHP. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) When did you post it? Did you post it in My story or Ask A Counsellor? TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) How long ago? If it's more than a week, resend it. TATN / Thalia! 03:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes. It takes them a while to reply. I was about to go look and see if I had messages from yesterdays stuff. Some of it was pretty... Odd. TATN / Thalia! 03:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That angst poem was beautiful, Ava. I loved it. QQ So sad. TATN / Thalia! 03:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have. I read all your stuff. But for some reason, I haven't read Forgotten yet. Weird eh? I need to get on that... TATN / Thalia! 03:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Not that I don't like the idea or anything, it's a wicked idea. I love it. I suck at poetry so I don't write it XD TATN / Thalia! 03:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry, my computer crashed. Sorry, something screwed up my talk page, what was that? TATN / Thalia! 04:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well that sucks a lot... Ugh, search up 'Are You Coming Home?' I have yet to make that OC XD I can't wait! I might start on one in a minute... TATN / Thalia! 04:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I suck with that kind of stuff. Guess where I got the words? Take a wild guess. Awesome. I will probably do a base one. I love bases a lot. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I never really have a pose in mind. Just the clothes, hair, and whatnot. Usually I change m mind though XD I love them. Optiumuzprimezcheez addicted me. TATN / Thalia! 04:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I have PhotoShop. It just confuses me. You know what? In 2011, you get to teach me about PhotoShop? And shading on MS paint is pretty easy. Just select a darker shade and BAM! Shaded. TATN / Thalia! 04:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you still have to tell me how to use everything and stuff. I can't figure out if I need my (as Paint calls it) BitMap enlarged. It makes me mad. TATN / Thalia! 04:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I ought to start on mine XD I'm doing stuff though. I'll start in a sec, maybe even see if I can get a good picture of my dress. TATN / Thalia! 04:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I need to go to the bathroom and then I'll start mine, I have Deviant Art open! 8D TATN / Thalia! 04:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I really like it. It's pretty and very nice. Have you seen the linked picture on Autumn's page? TATN / Thalia! 04:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I did that on a base~! Autumn is obviously wearing shorts. I'm starting on mine now. Yeah I really like yours. TATN / Thalia! 04:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! My favourite part on Autumn was her hair. LOL! You ought to. TATN / Thalia! 04:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) If I can, I'm soon going to try and draw you and Kate on different sheets of paper. It'll take a while XD TATN / Thalia! 05:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm gonna make portraits of you two. Separate. And you're both smiling. Whether you like it or not. I hate messing up. All humans do. TATN / Thalia! 05:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) If you just search up 'girl base' on DA you get amazing results. Like, tonnes on the first page. TATN / Thalia! 05:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That's the spirit, Ava! XD I guess I'll take a shower in the morning. My self-portait is coming along well. How's base-hunting? TATN / Thalia! 05:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) O.O.... Have I mentioned DA is a huge Yaoi/Yuri dump? Yeah, it is... Sorry about that... TATN / Thalia! 05:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's fine if you go to bed. One question though, I've found a few pronunciations of Ava. Is it 'ah-vuh', 'A-vuh' or 'uh-vuh'? TATN / Thalia! 05:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks so much. I was kind of wary... My name has a few pronunciations too, I get questions like that a lot. TATN / Thalia! 05:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) '*Blush* Sorry... I guess. I get questioned about all my names. I have a friend who's middle name is Lasko. She's awesome. TATN / Thalia! 05:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) That might also be my Canadian blood acting up and saying sorry for nothing important XD TATN / Thalia! 05:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Meh... Go if you must, sis. I'll see you tomorrow if you do. TATN / Thalia! 05:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Hey do you read MLIA? TATN / Thalia! 05:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) If you do, I can't wait 8D MLIA is Mylifeisaverage.com. Read some of the stuff there. TATN / Thalia! 05:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) SOme make me laugh so hard sometimes. Especially the ones with college kids and Transformers. TATN / Thalia! 05:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll send you a really good one I saved one time. It's so amazingly funny. Never again will I say LOL because of it. TATN / Thalia! 06:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm Okay, you? I'm sorry about the uber late reply. My dad was being a jerk:c TATN / Thalia! 03:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been aimlessly doing random crap all day and listening to songs I haven't heard since last July XD I made a new OC and updated a few things. TATN / Thalia! 03:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It took my dad two days to clean my room from a pigsty to an okay clean. Now my room is nearly spotless :D He cleaned my room because I was sick. TATN / Thalia! 03:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Stories Can't you abandon them instead? Sparrowsong 22:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) BTL was able to be fixed. Sparrowsong 23:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I reccomend you give the fics a day or two in the forum. Who knows, there might be somebody that really loves them. Sparrowsong 23:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) what? i was on youtube and i come back a few minutes later and i am banned? songbird1 ok. im sorry. ok. again ok i mean your welcome. Unforgiven and Forbidden Do I have to ask your permission to adopt Unforgiven and Forbidden? (Even if I don't, I would feel rude, lol). soooo....May I? I think its really good!SallyPerson/Sally 10:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Response to review Hey. Glad you like the story. The reason Nico is not all that grumpy is because the time of the story is around The TItan's Curse so Nico is still all happy and obsessed with mythomagic. By the way could you tell me where to put the messages thanx.Death'sapprentice77 02:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Kennedy Her mum is Areh spelled backwards. That's where she gets her brown hair. Sparrowsong 16:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can! =) There are lots of them at percyquest.com. Blue! / Traitors 17:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! Something to laugh about Hey Death's apprentice here with some news I am starting 50 ways to annoy, harass, scare, and tick off Kronos. It would be great if you put some suggestions on my blog of the same name and/or talk page. Thank you for your support.Death'sapprentice77 00:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! XD Thank you for the siggie! I tried myself, didn't work. At all. ~-~-~ [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra]] 02:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) oh no.... it didn't work. ~-~-~ [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra]] 02:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) okay? like this? ~-~-~ [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 02:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I'd like to see it first :). --Sparrowsong 15:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ava, can you please help me remake Cecilia Smith's image? Thanks. --Sparrowsong 00:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The main things I don't like are the face and clothes. The face looks too boyish, and the clothes are too girly. Thanks. I always do the hair and face first. I'm thinking about Face 0007 but with Eyes 0240 (the default eyes for a relative of Athena)...sound ok? And what about the hair? --Sparrowsong 00:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she has light brown hair. I like the new head shape. --Sparrowsong 00:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. That is really freaky. Do you like Hair 0203? --Sparrowsong 01:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man hope I have fun too and make some friends User:Ben109 Ben is here rejoice oh come on do it User Talk:Ben109 can we just talk Blog:Ben109] can we blog or whatever you girls or boys or its do (this is how my date goesXD) 14:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC)